Clan
The Clans, also called the Spirit Clans, were one of the three political factions within the Fells, the other two being Wizards and Valefolk. They lived in various camps among the Spirit Mountains. They used a different kind of magic then the High Magic of Wizards due to their strong connection with nature, which allowed them to stop the Breaking. They held a deep hatred and mistrust of wizards, whom they called Jinxslingers. While they understood wizards were invaluable additions to their army, they sought to limit their power politically and magically so as to keep them on a short chain. It was the clans who saved the world during the Breaking in exchange for the implementation of the Naéming. Ironically, the Clans who create the amulets wizards need in order to preform magic. After the Breaking, the Clans began to make weaker amulets with limiters that prevented wizards from using their more powerful spells. These new amulets needed to be renewed by the Clans periodically or they would stop functioning and without an amulet, a wizard cannot use magic. A traditional Clan greeting was "Welcome to our fire. Please share all that we have." Appearance Pureblood Clan had straight, dark brown hair, brown eyes, and coppery skin. Over the thousand years since the Breaking their had been considerable mixing with the Valefolk, leading to other Clan having blue or green eyes, or curly hair. Valefolk had mixed with the blue-eyed, fair-haired wizards from the Northern Isles, which led to some Clan indirectly inheriting wizard blood but (with the only known exception being Hayden Fire Dancer) there was no direct mixing of wizard and clan. Pureblood Clan did not discriminate against fellow Clan members with Valefolk heritage. Names Clan members changed their name constantly to fit them until they were grown and thought to be stable. A Clan might be Cries in the Night as a baby, Squirrel as a child, and Throws Stones as an adult. This was highly confusing to non-Clan who went by only one name their life. For example, Digging Bird, a Marisa Pines Clan, changed her name to Night Bird after joining the Demonai. Earth Magic The Clans had exclusive access to earth magic due to their strong connection with nature. They used this magic to "mend the world" after the Breaking and halt the natural disasters that were destroying it. Prior to the Breaking, Clan magic-users could control the weather though only Hayden Fire Dancer has duplicated this in modern times. Willo Watersong could take a dry stick and make it bloom, could make anything grow in her hillside fields, and heal by touch and voice. Her remedies were in demand as far away as Arden. Clan Camps There are three clan camps that have been listed: * Marisa Pines: Famous for its remedies, dyes, healing, some magical items, and handwoven fabric * Demonai: Produces of the magical amulets used by wizards and famous warriors * Hunter: Produced smoked meats, furs and skins, and non-magical weaponry * There is at least one other unnamed camp that produces non-magical jewelry, paintings, and other decorative arts